1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle component which serves more than one purpose. More specifically the present invention relates to a multi-function bicycle component which serves as a cargo rack in one position and a bicycle parking stand another position. When used with folding bikes, it can also serve as a stand to assist during the folding process and as a stand when the bike is in the folded position. The bicycle component may also include a fender.
2. Background Information
Bicycles are often fitted with a variety of components (also referred to as accessories) which enhance their utility. For example, bicycles are parked regularly, and a convenient configuration for parking is upright. However, due to the design, a bicycle does not stand upright without some form of support or stand. Thus a standard kickstand which holds the bicycle in a generally vertical position is often found on bicycles. A cargo rack (also referred to as a luggage carrier) is another component that is commonly found on bicycles. Riders often desire to bring items with them, and a cargo rack has proven to be a convenient off-body method of transporting such items. Finally, fenders (also referred to as mudguards) are commonly fitted on bicycles to keep the rider clean and dry during inclement weather. Fenders require a mounting assembly which can often be in a similar location to supporting members of a cargo rack.
Weight on a bicycle is extremely important. Therefore adding a kickstand, a cargo rack, and fenders, while very useful for their respective functions, can be detrimental to the weight of the bicycle. It would therefore be advantageous to combine the utility of two or more of these components in order to gain the functionality of the component, while not gaining as much in weight.
An attempt to combine a bicycle luggage carrier with a kickstand was made by Phipps (U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,629) who sets forth a swinging member threaded to a solid axle of a wheel hub. However, the Phipps system is not compatible with a hollow axle quick release mechanism, often found on today's bicycles. Furthermore Phipps' attempt to fasten the luggage carrier in the operable riding position using a pin through the axle area, about which the assembly rotates, renders an untenable moment arm to which it must overcome. An invention by Robert Lee (U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,758) teaches of a combination luggage carrier and exercise stand. Lee was not concerned with saving weight, but rather with creating utility out of the bicycle when it was parked, by making it into an exercise machine. Being used as an exercise stand requires the platform to be larger, or to expand, but most importantly requires the stand to be made of materials that are sufficiently heavy and strong so as to support the weight of a person. In contrast, the multi-function bicycle component presented in this invention is light weight so as to not inhibit the general use of the bicycle as a bicycle.